


We Were Family

by ThreeSidedCoin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Michael (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, Protective Raphael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedCoin/pseuds/ThreeSidedCoin
Summary: Before the Mark and before Lucifer's Fall, there was just four archangels. With God often absent, the brothers learn to rely on each other. This is about the archangels being a family of lovely, fluffy kiddos of celestial mischief.
Relationships: Amara & Lucifer (Supernatural), Amara & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Raphael (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. The Golden Age

Father was always very busy designing, creating, etc. Michael was always so bored, wandering around Heaven exploring all the levels and rooms. That is why when He made a new archangel, Michael was overjoyed. 

The time spent exploring Heaven was now brighter and more exciting. It was certainly more hectic. At first, the new small one named Lucifer was content to stay nestled in Michael's fiery wings as he showed the little one around their home and he simply listened to his older brother speaking. When Lucifer was older, he began asking questions such as when they would see Father again or why He and Aunt Amara were always fighting. Michael usually distracted him starting a game of hide-and-seek in the near empty Heaven. No matter if it was endless questions or bright ringing laughter, Lucifer always brightened Heaven with his joyful tones. It was certainly a different Heaven than the one Michael experienced in his early years.

When Father visited and announced that He was planning on creating another archangel Michael's little lightbringer was silent for the first time ever. Michael found it unnerving and was worried, but he shouldn't have been. A short time later Lucifer brought him to the Hall of Angels which Father designated for their official meetings. He showed Michael the independent project he had been working on. The ceiling of the Hall was now dotted with new stars and a centerpiece that was a beautiful galaxy mimicking how Michael and Lucifer looked holding each other as hatchlings. The galaxy was so bright Michael was sure that he would be able to see it from that mud ball Father was laying the foundations for (You could, in fact, see it from there. Humans later named it the Andromeda Galaxy). Michael was astonished. Lucifer explained that the gift was for Michael so that he would know that Lucifer would always love him, even if Father made more siblings than stars in the sky.

* * *

The arrival of Raphael was a welcomed addition to the group. Michael cared for the growing ball of light and showed Lucifer how to do so too. He taught Lucifer how to encourage the growth of grace pathways and sooth agitated grace. It was in learning how to take care of Raphael that they discovered Lucifer's talent for music. The young archangel started composing songs: songs to calm Raphael, songs to make Michael smile, and songs thanking Father for his creations. So beautiful was the Lightbringer's singing, that both Father and Aunt visited sometimes It was those rare occasions when the Light and the Darkness existence harmoniously side by side. Everyone adored the little lightbringer's joyful songs.

As Raphael grew, he seemed quiet in comparison to the constant chatter of Lucifer. The youngest archangel did love his two older siblings, but he showed his affection through care. Raphael was always the first one with a kind word or a gentle smile. He often checked over his other siblings' grace and wings, looking for any tangles or injuries. In return, Lucifer and Michael showed Raphael every bit of Heaven as Michael once did with Lucifer. When the three archangels began taking ventures to places outside of Heaven, Raphael grew worried. What if one of his siblings got injured and couldn't fly to back Home or reach him? Raphael then gathered Father's blueprints of Heaven and Michael's notes before crafting shortcuts through their home and backdoors that could be moved wherever they roamed.

Those secret pathways would soon become well used and abused after the arrival of the final archangel. They were blindsided by the arrival of the newly created Gabriel. Father had briefly appeared in the Hall of Angels, set Gabriel into Raphael's metaphorical arms, and left. Father and Amara were fighting more constantly and even more harsh than before. Raphael gave Gabriel a quick hug with their grace before handing the baby archangel to Lucifer. Raphael had to go fix the entire section of Heaven the latest primordial row had destroyed.

* * *

Gabriel was the most energetic and upbeat of the four archangels. Michael theorized Father made him after listening to one of Lucifer's songs. Either way, Gabriel was both a joy and a menace. Before he could even speak, he would dart out from their wings and race through Heaven's halls and secret passageways. Some of the only times he was still was when Lucifer sang, Raphael groomed his budding wings, or Michael pointed out stars in the Hall of Angels.

When he learned to speak he was a constant buzz in everyone's metaphorical ears. He even tried to chat with Amara who had long ago retreated far away from the boundaries of Creation and stopped visiting. Gabriel was constantly making jokes and asking questions with a smile. When he was still a fledgling, Michael started teaching him and the others to fight. Gabriel had no love for battle, but he did quite enjoy Raphael's teachings on magic and dimension creation. His favorite lessons though were with Lucifer. The Lightbringer taught him all sorts of tricks, like how to pull one over on Mikey and Raph or how to fly just so and dip his wings into Earth's oceans. Gabriel loved all of his siblings but he adored Lucifer

Together, the four archangels were family. They learned together and played together. The siblings were multidimensional wavelengths of joy and love living happily within their very own Golden Age. They didn't have a purpose yet, but they didn't need one. They had each other.


	2. Bring Your Kids to Work Day (Celestial Edition)

The four archangels were having a lazy day, all cuddled up together in their nest. Recently, they had all been learning combat for a large portion of each day. After this went on for a while, Gabriel got tired of the constant seriousness so he hid all of their archangel blades during a training break. Father had to come in and talk to Gabriel to get him to return them, but the youngest archangel had made his point. Father eased up on their lessons afterwards. That particular day though Father had another lesson in mind. He had decided to show his sons the Earth and show them what they would one day be charged with defending.

Their Father entered Their nest with His light twisting excitedly. "How would you like to help me in my work today?" He asked.

The four archangels were standing to attention, grace buzzing with excitement. Father had never involved them in his plans before. First, He took them to the workshop where they each made animals. Lucifer and Michael took right to the task. Michael created many animals such as various owls while Lucifer created many different bears. But Michael saw what Lucifer was doing and couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Why did you make those? They're so big and useless. They can't even fly!" Michael said. Lucifer took offense though and challenged him to an animal creation battle. Lucifer made starlings so Michael made canaries. Michael made leopards so Lucifer made cheetahs. This went on for a while until Lucifer smugly turned around with what would day be called the Golden Poison Frog, a very beautiful but deadly amphibian. Michael retaliated by creating an even more poisonous Brazilian Wandering Spider. The competition continued as they tried to out do each other with the most beautiful and/or deadly animal. Glass wing Butterflies, Snowy Owls, Great White Sharks, and Black Mambas were just a few of their other creations. Neither of them paid attention to Raphael quietly creating aquatic animals off to the side or Gabriel pouting over at his work station.

Raphael noticed Gabriel looking upset so they went to see what was wrong. "Are you not having fun, Gabriel?" the Healer asked.

Gabriel pouted and said to Raphael, "Not really because Michael and Lucifer are making all of these amazing animals and hogging all of Dad's good premade parts. Look at what I'm left with!" Gabriel gestured to the animal draft sitting on his desk.

Raphael did look at it. The thing had a sleek, furry body, a bill, and a paddle shaped tail. It did, indeed, look like something cobbled together with their older brothers' scraps. "It looks interesting," Raphael tried to reassure Gabriel.

"No, it's weird" Gabriel insisted, "It lays eggs, sweats milk, _and_ it's venomous." He paused a bit before huffing and saying, "I may scrap it."

"Don't," Raphael said. "It's unique and I'm sure Father will want to include it on the Earth at some point in the future." Raphael began to soothe Gabriel and groom his wings. After his younger brother relaxed, Raphael whispered to Gabriel in his mind, a rare mischievous look on the Healer's face. "Why don't we make something together that beats both Lucifer's and Michael's little creations?" 

Some time later Michael and Lucifer's arguments on which of them had created the most dangerous animal was interrupted by a deep-throated booming sound as well as the doors of the workshop slamming open. Both older archangels stood in shock at the condensed angelic forms of Raphael and Gabriel riding in on what future humans would call a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know in the comments below. Also, what might you like to see?


	3. It Wasn't Me!

The four archangels stood in their Father's office, all examining the floor. The Light stood before them as He waited. "Well?" He asked, "Who did it?"

The four archangels glanced at each other, wondering what to say. Eventually, Raphael nudged Michael to answer with their grace but he just swatted it away. Meanwhile, God was getting impatient for an answer. He already knew, of course, but He wanted the guilty archangels to admit it.

"Are you going to answer?" God asked. 

Raphael poked at Michael's grace again and whispered over their connection, "I think he's talking to you..." Michael denied that and mentally tugged on their connection with Gabriel. Immediately, the Prince of Heaven and the Healer felt the Messenger and the Lightbringer join their combined communication airways.

As soon as they joined, Michael whispered to Gabriel through the link, "Dad is waiting on an answer!"

Gabriel's grace recoiled in an approximation of a human's grimace. "What? No! _You tell Him_ " he told Michael. " _You're the oldest._ "

"You're the Messenger!" Michael shot back.

"Well..." Gabriel said, trying to delay and think of an excuse. He suddenly mentally exclaimed, "Well, _Lucifer is his favorite!_ He should tell Dad instead."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this," Lucifer hurriedly said, "I want no part in th-"

Their bickering was interrupted by the Light over the archangels' mental connection. "I am right here and I can hear you. Someone tell Me. I don't care who."

Lucifer teasingly flicked at his older brother's grace and said, "It all started because Michael was being a dried up, boring old grape."

"That's called a raisin" Raphael interjected.

"I'm not a raisin!" Michael protested.

"Old, dried up, and boring?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. "Yeah, a raisin fits him nicely."

Michael's grace stilled in shocked offense. How could they be so disrespectful to him, especially in front of Father? After a moment of silence, Raphael sighed and started to explain the incident. Honestly, even her older siblings were such children at times.

Raphael moved closer to Father and began the story again as the others poked and pinched at each other's grace. "It began like this..."

As the Healer went on to explain, the four of them had been racing each other to Bernard's Galaxy. Gabriel had been in the lead and twisted back to check how far behind they all were. That's why he didn't see the large space rock in his path that he crashed into. Of course, the thing shattered and pieces flew everywhere. Raphael told their Father how she had let the rock bits phase through her but Lucifer had deflected the rocks behind him which meant they hit Michael. Soon after a rock fight started between the two older archangels. Gabriel had settled on a nearby planet to watch but Raphael had continued on with their race. When she returned, she found Michael and Lucifer tossing the pieces of rock at each other and Gabriel laughing and calling out taunts. She explained how Michael had become irritated and launched a rock towards Gabriel. Gabriel ducked but the rock soared right over his form and hurtled into space where it hit the Earth.

"See, so it was _Gabriel's_ fault" Michael said with conviction once Raphael finished the story.

"It wasn't me!" Gabriel exclaimed defensively. He pointed towards Michael with his grace. "It was _him_! _He_ threw that rock at me."

Michael floundered for a brief few seconds before gesturing towards Lucifer. "Well, he deflected those rocks at me which started the whole fight to begin with!"

They started squabbling again before God intervened. "You are both at fault," He said. "Michael, you shouldn't have thrown that rock at Gabriel and, Lucifer, you shouldn't have purposefully turned those rocks towards your older brother." The Light paused, considering their punishment. "Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel, you three will work together to salvage what's left of my creation. Find some way to make it able to support life."

The two oldest nodded solemnly but Gabriel squeaked, " _Me?_ Why me? I only ducked!"

God sighed tiredly before saying, "You were also egging them on, Gabriel. So, yes, you will join them in their punishment."

The three archangels in trouble chorused sullenly, "Yes, Father" before exiting His office. As they flew towards their nest, Raphael brushed past them on her way towards the infirmary. As she passed, the Healer proudly boasted, "I won the race, by the way."

Millennia later when Father started creating the lesser angels, the four archangels kept that story a tightly held secret. No one else ever learned that the Earth was anything other than what Father had planned. They never knew the true story behind how the continents were created.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fluff. Fingers crossed.🤞  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
